A Blade Of Grass
by Nonny The Anon One
Summary: [One Shot] An afternoon in the park with Danny, Sam and Tucker.  Pure fluff


A Blade of Grass

Danny, Sam and Tucker lay in the grass in the park, all looking up at the clouds, feeling bored.

"I swear," Danny said listlessly. "If my ghost sense goes off, I'm just going to ignore it."

"It's too hot to fight ghosts," Tucker groaned.

"Too hot?" Sam asked in disbelief. "It can't be any more than seventy degrees out."

"Like I said," Tucker answered. "Too hot to fight ghosts." Danny chuckled and Sam rolled her eyes.

Danny narrowed his eyes and watched a jet zooming across the sky. It was so high up that it looked like nothing more than a speck. "I wonder where that plane is going." He said softly.

"I imagine," Tucker said as he caught sight of the fast moving plane, "That some guy is on that plane and he's on his way to be reunited with the love of his life."

Sam groaned as the plane disappeared behind a cloud. "Tucker you're such a girl!"

"I'm not a girl!" Tucker said indignantly. "I'm a romantic." He smiled to himself and Sam looked at Danny who was laughing silently to himself.

"Fine," Sam said in a bored tone of voice. "Some poor sap is on that plane, on his way to be reunited with the love of his life, but when he gets there, he'll be too late and she'll be dead. He'll scream and curse in anguish and jump out a tenth story window and then be reunited with her."

Tucker half sat up and gave Sam a disgusted look. "You are so morbid!" he said almost angrily. "There must be something wrong with you." Sam smiled then closed her eyes and took a deep satisfied breath.

"The sad thing about that scenario," Danny started, his voice almost filled with anguish, causing both Tucker and Sam to look at him in surprise. "Is that in about three weeks time, the guy's unsettled spirit is going to show up here in Amity Park." Tucker started snickering and Sam threw a handful of grass on him.

Danny rolled over on his side and looked at Sam. "And when he does, Sam." Danny half growled in mock anger. "I'm sending him to your door."

"Well," Sam said as she smiled at Danny. "That's fine. I know what to do with a lovelorn ghost."

Tucker raised his eyebrows as he turned to look at Sam for a moment. "Do tell Ms. Manson," he teased. "What would you do with a lovelorn ghost?"

Sam smiled secretly to herself. "That Tucker Foley, is none of your business."

"You speak as if you have experience dealing with ghosts of a lovelorn variety." Tucker continued to tease. He looked at Danny to see if his friend was blushing, but Danny seemed to be ignoring the line of conversation. His site had caught another jet and he was off in another world, imagining the destination of the passengers.

Sam herself was a peculiar shade of pink and Tucker smiled in satisfaction that at least he was able to get beneath Sam's skin. Sam grabbed another handful of grass and threw it at Tucker. It landed like snow flakes on his face and he smiled.

"Sam," he said happily. "It's nice of me to try to share your lunch with me but…"

"Tucker," Sam hissed trying not to be completely amused. Tucker only laughed and laid back down to look at the sky. Sam shook her head and looked at Danny, whose vision and mind was still off in the distance.

"What are you thinking about Danny?" Sam asked, hoping that her voice didn't sound as tender as she thought it did. She cast a quick glance at Tucker who was smirking at her and shot her tongue out at him.

"Paulina," Danny answered, laughing inwardly at the harrumphing sound Sam made as she turned from him and laid back in the grass and sourly stared up at the sky.

"I wish she was on one of those planes," Sam said, now hoping that her voice didn't sound as bitter as she felt. "On the way to Timbuktu."

Tucker frowned. "Where is Timbuktu?"

"It's in Mali," Danny answered which caused both Sam and Tucker to look at him questioningly.

"How did you know that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?" Tucker said in amazement. "How do you know?"

Danny rolled his eyes as he looked at his friends. "Despite what you think," he said. "I'm not stupid."

"I'm not buying that," Tucker said as he laid back on the grass. Sam laughed and Danny smiled.

"Really," She asked. "How did you know?"

"I had to know in order to send Paulina there," Danny answered, causing Sam to smile at him. The two friends stared into each other's eyes as some secret conversation seemed to pass between them.

"Oh please," Tucker sighed. He watched Danny and Sam reluctantly look away from each other and toward him. "Are you two going to flirt with each other for the rest of the afternoon? Should I leave now? Are you going to make out next or something?" He smiled as Sam blushed again and he considered his job for the day done. He shot a quick glance at Danny who was giving him a surprisingly evil look.

"Yeah," Danny said. Tucker blinked at Danny for a moment.

"What?" Tucker asked in confusion.

"I said," Danny started hoarsely. He looked quickly at Sam then back to Tucker as he cleared his throat. "Yes, Sam and I are going to flirt. You flirt with her. Why can't I?"

"What?" Tucker shrieked. "I do not!" Sam looked from Danny to Tucker to Danny again then grinned as she chuckled at the look on their faces.

"It's true," Sam said to Tucker. "If Danny said half the things to me that you say…"

"And you're just as guilty as he is," Danny accused as he narrowed his gaze and looked at the Goth girl. Sam turned a bright shade of red and went silent. Danny smiled and laid back down, leaving Tucker and Sam to look at each other for a moment. Tucker laid back down in the grass slowly muttering to himself that he wasn't flirting with anyone.

Sam laid in the grass and thought for a moment. "Danny?" she finally asked as she rolled over on her side and looked at the ghost boy.

"Sam?" he asked as he lay with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed.

"Jazz called. She wants her brain back." Sam answered as she began giggling. Tucker chuckled.

"You better watch out," Danny said to Sam. "You're going to get yourself into trouble."

Sam watched Danny with glee filled eyes. "Like you could do anything, I've got Tucker to protect me."

"Ha!" Tucker laughed. "You're on your own Manson."

"Traitor," Sam laughed. She sat up and pulled her knees into her chest with her ankles crossed as she looked at Danny, who continued to lay in the grass with his eyes closed, wearing a self satisfied grin. Sam picked a blade of grass and balanced it on the end of his nose. Danny opened his vivid blue eyes which crossed as he focused in on the green blade balanced on the tip of his nose.

"Thanks Sam," he said happily as he closed his eyes again. Sam laughed and placed a blade of grass on his mouth. Danny blew it off. She picked another blade and tickled his cheek with it.

"You're asking for trouble Sam," Danny warned as he opened one eye and met the challenge in Sam's eyes. She took another blade of grass and twirled it thoughtfully as she looked at Danny for a moment then leaned forward and lightly feathered the blade of grass across his lips.

Danny's eyes opened in almost shock and he gave Sam a look of surprise as she smiled evilly down at him and continued to feather the blade of grass across his mouth. Danny batted the blade of grass away then rubbed his lips with his hand. Sam's smirk froze as a look of pure mischief grew on Danny's face.

Sam had no idea what was going through Danny's mind. Had she any inkling he was going to retaliate in anyway, perhaps she would have moved quickly, but then again, maybe she wouldn't have.

Danny sat up slowly, the devilish gleam twinkling happily in his bright blue eyes. Sam blinked at him, as she wondered what evil retaliation was going through his mind. She could tell by the look on his face that there would be no getting away. She simply wasn't fast enough, so she braced herself for the onslaught by closing her eyes.

The ghost boy's grin widened as Sam squeezed her eyes shut. He had to resist the mirthful laughter that threatened to bubble up out of his throat. He took a deep breath and darted a quick glance at Tucker who was laying on his back with his arm covering his eyes.

He looked back at Sam who still had her eyes closed, anticipating what? A shower of grass on her head? To be picked up and flown through the near by fountain? All good thoughts, but not as good as the one she planted in his mind with one single blade of grass feathered across his lips.

Danny was quick, he knew he had to be or face being killed. He was fast like a cobra striking, but once he reached his intended target, it was like being caught in a spider web. Everything became tangled up in that one moment. Time moved forward slowly like the last drop of ketchup trickling from the bottle. Everything suddenly came into focus, becoming sharper, brighter and more clear and then it was like an electric shock. Stars exploded behind his now closed eyes, white hot in intensity. The ground shook, the thunder rolled and life was never going to be the same again.

Shakily and reluctantly Danny moved away from Sam. They opened their eyes at the same time and looked at each other in speechless awe. In unison they placed a hand on their lips as if to insure themselves they were still in one piece. Again in concert they looked at Tucker who was still laying in the grass with his arm over his eyes. Their eyes turned back toward each other, fearful, hopeful, amused.

Danny lay back down in the grass and realized for the first time he was breathing like a marathon runner. He looked up at the sky an his vision caught the tiny dot of a jet. Sam who was equally stunned lay back and looked up at the same jet, unable to force her mind to work coherently.

Tucker took his arm off his eyes and looked at his two stunned friends. "I saw that," he said. "You guys are so lovebirds it's not even funny!"

"Shut up Tuck!" Sam and Danny said together then looked at each other and smiled.

THE END

**This is just a weird little one shot. I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing, but it's hard. Plot bunnies galore dance in my brain, but the moment they are exposed to the paper they disappear. I miss getting reviews. I know this little piece of fluff was inane. It was originally titled Ennui if that tells you anything, but I could use hearing from someone..anyone. I'm so lonely!  
**


End file.
